Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is provided a system enabling an audience to freely select a display image from among a plurality of images captured by a plurality of cameras installed in a stadium where a sports game is taking place. Further, Japanese Patent No. 4934094 discusses a method of automatically switching an image while eliminating a troublesome operation in which the audience is required to consecutively input an instruction for switching a display. In the method described in Japanese Patent No. 4934094, with respect to the images acquired from a plurality of cameras, a level of the audience's interest is calculated based on the acquired images in order to display an image showing a high interest level. With the above-described method, an image the audience is highly interested in can be displayed from among a plurality of captured images.
However, for example, there may be a case where an object or a leading player in a sports game, which draws an attention of the audience, frequently moves back and forth between the images captured by cameras having image-capturing regions adjacent to each other. In such a case, the images are switched very frequently if the setting is made such that the images are switched according to the movement of the object, and thus the image which is hardly understandable to the audience will be displayed. Further, also in a case where an image-capturing angle of the display image is changed drastically and repeatedly, the image which is hardly understandable to the audience will be displayed.